¡Como odio el amor!
by noone00
Summary: Ser joven es ya de por si complicado. ¿Entonces por qué cupido se empeña en complicarlo aun más? Sigue a los digielegidos, mientras en medio de confusiones y desengaños, se enfrentan a un enemigo del que no pueden escapar: el amor. MIMATO, TAIORA, TAKARI y KENYAKO. Pasen y lean!
1. Prologo

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Habían pasado 3 años desde la última aventura de los niños elegidos. Habían crecido y tenían muchas responsabilidades. El superior Joe estaba ya en la Universidad, estudiando para ser doctor. Taichi, Yamato y Sora tenían 17 años y estaban a punto de terminar la secundaria, junto a Izzy y Mimi, quienes a pesar de ser un año menor que ellos, estaban en su mismo grado. Izzy por ser un genio y Mimi por haber pasado un tiempo en Estados Unidos. Cuando se mudó a Japón nuevamente, muchas materias fueron convalidadas y terminó en el grado de sus amigos. La segunda generación, exceptuando a Cody, se encontraban cursando sus primeros años de secundaria.

Gracias a las múltiples obligaciones, no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir y parecía como si se estuvieran distanciando…cosa que no agradaba a cierta castaña.

─ Sora…tenemos que hacer algo ─ dijo Mimi de la nada.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela terminando unos deberes pendientes.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Mimi?

─ Hablo de una reunión de digielegidos. ─ expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ─ Piensa, Sora ¿Cuánto hace que no nos reunimos todos a pasar el rato? ─ Sora lo pensó por unos instantes.

─ Tienes razón, Mimi, pero no es nuestra culpa, todos estamos muy ocupados ─ razonó ella ─ A parte de la escuela, todos tenemos actividades extracurriculares: Tai, Davis y Ken tienen equipo de soccer, Yolei e Izzy tienen club de electrónica, Tk tiene equipo de basketball, Hikari tiene gimnasia, Yamato tiene una banda, yo tengo practicas de tenis y club de lectura, tú tienes club de teatro…a penas tenemos tiempo de respirar ─ Mimi frunció el ceño; Sora siempre tenia razón.

─ Pero aun así, Sora─ refunfuñó la chica ─ ¡Aunque sea un miserable día debemos tener todos libres! ─ exclamó, siendo callada por las personas a su alrededor; después de todo estaban en una biblioteca─ No me "shhhshen"; cállense ustedes ─ Sora rápidamente jaló a su amiga del brazo.

─ Cálmate; veremos que se puede hacer ─ respondió Sora. Mimi sonrió satisfecha; esa reunión ya era un hecho, ella se encargaría de eso.

─**0─**

Luego de intensas insistencias de parte de la Tachikawa, todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer alguna especie de reunión, que incluyera a sus compañeros digitales, por lo que Taichi sugirió un mini campamento en el mundo digital; todos aceptaron de inmediato.

─**0─**

Se encontraban en la habitación de Izzy, arreglando los últimos detalles de su improvisado campamento.

─ ¡¿Ya estamos todos?! ─ preguntó un muy emocionado Tai.

─ Aún falta Mimi ─ respondió Sora.

─ Eso es raro ─ intervino Yamato en un tono sarcástico. Para nadie era un secreto que Yamato y Mimi, apenas se toleraban. Nadie entendía cual era el problema de esos dos; pueden que fueran diferentes, pero hace 7 años que se conocían y aún no superaban sus diferencias ─ Siempre hay que esperar a que la princesita se digne a aparecer.

─ Para tu información, rubio oxigenado ─ empezó una voz acercándose ─ tuve que resolver unos asuntos en mi casa y por eso he llegado tarde ─ El rubio miró a la recién llegada Mimi.

─ Siempre llegas tarde, ¿no será que eres una irresponsable? ─ Mimi lo miró indignada.

─ Eres un…

─ ¡Basta los dos! ¡El viaje no ha comenzado y ya están peleando! ─ regañó Sora ─ Sólo estaremos en el Digimundo por un día, ¿creen que puedan pasar un día sin pelear? ─ preguntó Sora. Ambos chicos asintieron ─ Bien… ¿ya podemos irnos?

─ ¡Bingo! ─ exclamó Yolei, apuntó su D3 a la pantalla ─ ¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos vámonos! ─ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desparecido.

─**0─**

Ese había sido un día extremadamente divertido. Cuando llegaron al digimundo, sus compañeros digitales los taclearon en un abrazo, felices de ver a sus camaradas después de un buen tiempo. Se pusieron al día con sus digimons; fue un día realmente especial. Cuando comenzó a atardecer, encendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella.

─ Chicos, que tal si jugamos algo ─ propuso Agumon ─ ¡las escondidas nocturnas! ─ todos los digimons exclamaron emocionados.

─ ¿Que son las escondidas nocturnas? ─ preguntó Kari.

─ Son como las escondidas normales solo que de noche, así es más desafiante y divertido ─respondió Wormon.

─ Las jugamos todo el tiempo ─ agregó Gatomon.

─ Pero… ¿no sería peligroso? Pueden haber digimons salvajes ─ intervino Joe.

─ Tenemos mucho tiempo jugándolo y nunca se ha aparecido uno ─ explicó Gomamon.

─ En dado caso, yo sí juego ─ afirmó Taichi.

─ ¡Yo secundo esa moción! ─ exclamó Davis.

─ Puede ser divertido─ dijo Tk. Todos los demás asintieron, excepto dos personas.

─ Yo no iré; si quieres ve tú, Gabumon ─ el digimon asintió feliz.

─ Ve tu también, Palmon; yo estoy muy cansada ─ respondió Mimi.

─ ¿Están seguros que no se mataran estando solos? ─ preguntó Tk con algo de humor.

─ Mientras tu hermano se comporte…─ Ishida rodó los ojos.

─ Pues nosotros nos vamos ─ dijo Taichi ─ ¡Vámonos! ─exclamó, yéndose seguido por los demás y así, Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa quedaron completamente solos.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tratando de mantener la distancia entre ambos. Yamato la miró; estaba sentada al frente de la fogata con sus manos extendidas, buscando algo de calor. La chica vestía unos shorts, con una sencilla blusa blanca de mangas larga; tenía su pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas, haciéndola ver condenadamente adorable. Yamato abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De donde salió eso? Mimi Tachikawa es una brujita que hechiza a todos con su rol de princesa de cuento barato. Era linda, debía admitirlo, pero era tan insufrible…

─ ¿Qué tanto me ves? ─ preguntó ella irritada ─ Vas a gastarme de tanto mirarme ─ y ahí estaba ¡Mimi Tachikawa siempre ha sido insoportable!

─ No estoy viendo nada… además, si lo estuviera, puedo verte todas las veces que me dé la gana ─ Mimi infló las mejillas.

─ ¿Y si no quiero que mires? ─ Yamato sonrió de lado.

─ ¿A la princesa le molesta que la mire? Pensé que a las princesas le gustaba la atención ─ respondió Yamato; le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

Mimi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, en un intento para calmarse. Yamato era un idiota; era simplemente insoportable. Contó hasta 10 antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la mirada burlona del rubio.

─ Me voy ─ la sonrisa del chico desapareció.

─ ¿A dónde se supone que vas tú sola, de noche, en el digimundo? ─ preguntó el rubio.

─ Lejos de ti ─ se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. Yamato suspiró. Por más tentadora que sonara la idea, no podía dejar que se fuera sola, conociéndola, no tardaría mucho en perderse. Se levantó y corrió tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. La chica lo miró enojada ─ ¡Suéltame!

─No…si te vas sola puedes perderte.

No sabía por qué la estaba ayudando, si claramente todo lo que estaba haciendo era uno de sus tantos berrinches, pero sabía que si algo le pasaba, le pesaría en la conciencia.

─ No me importa… ¡déjame ir! ─ Yamato la sujetó más fuerte, por lo que Mimi, forcejeó para soltarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, arrastrando a Yamato, quedando él encima de ella.

Le había dolido bastante la caída; ahora sí estaba furiosa. Abrió los ojos para gritarle a Yamato, pero no pudo; quedó sin aliento al ver la mirada intensa que el chico le profesaba. Mimi no era de las que se quedaban sin palabras, pero en estos momentos, no sabía que decir; estaba muy ocupada sintiendo esas sensaciones que jamás pensó que sentiría con él. Su mirada se centró en esos labios entreabiertos que se veían tan…tentadores. ¡Por Dios, si se trataba de Yamato! El chico con el que no podía entablar una conversación que no termine en pelea.

Yamato tenía una verdadera batalla en su interior. El aroma de Mimi lo tenía en una especie de trance. Esos ojos color miel lo miraban inocentemente. ¡Dios, se veía tan hermosa! ¿Desde cuándo Mimi tenía ese efecto en él? Sabía que estaba al borde de cometer una locura.

Mimi acarició el rostro de Yamato como si tratara de comprobar que no era un espejismo y que de verdad Yamato Ishida, estaba sobre ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La leve caricia en su rostro fue lo que apagó completamente el sentido común del chico y sin medir consecuencia, unió sus labios con los de ella, probando por primera vez sus labios. El contacto envió una descarga de adrenalina por los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Con sus ojos cerrados, sentían la sincronía con la que se movían sus labios, saboreando ese dulce momento. No tardó mucho para que el besó se volviera más profundo. Mimi suspiró al sentir como las manos de Yamato habían empezado a explorar sus costados, ella por su parte comenzó a acariciar el bien formado pecho del músico. La falta de aire hizo que rompieran el beso, pero con tal de no romper el contacto, el chico comenzó a depositar pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello de la chica quien gimió ante esa caricia. Sintió como su mano se había colado debajo de su blusa, acariciando su plano abdomen. Sabían que la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos, pero a estas alturas…ya no les importaba.

─**0─**

Observó como Gomamon y Biyomon pasaban frente a ella, sin haberla descubierto. El juego estaba entretenido y suponía que iban ganando. Después de haber lanzado una moneda, les tocó a los digimons buscar a sus compañeros y por eso, se encontraba detrás de una gran roca. Miró a su alrededor y pensó que no estaba oculta muy bien, por lo que caminó hacia un llano cerca de ahí y vio una figura conocida por ella.

─ ¿Ken? ─ el chico giró a verla ─ ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar escondido ─ dijo ella divertida, pero al ver que el chico trató de forzar una sonrisa supo que algo andaba mal ─ ¿Qué ocurre, Ken?

─ Es algo tonto, Hikari ─ la chica se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

─ No importa; puedes contarme, ¿sabes que no me voy a reír?

─ Es que…cuando llegaste, te paraste justo debajo de eso ─ dijo señalando hacia arriba. Kari se sorprendió ─ Lo noté cuando llegué, pero no pensé que alguien me encontraría ─ dijo muy apenado. Sobre ellos había…muérdago. ¿Cómo había llegado muérdago al digimundo? Ni siquiera era Navidad.

─ Sólo debemos hacerlo y ya ─ Ken la miró extrañado.

─ ¿Lo dices en serio?

─ Sí, no es gran cosa; solo una tradición ─ respondió ella. Ken sonrió: él era un chico muy tradicionalista y cumplía cada regla por más estúpida que fuera. Sabía que Kari había aceptado para calmar su ansiedad; ella sabía que él debía hacer eso ─ Ven aquí ─ él obedeció. Kari colocó sus manos en su hombro, mientras él las posicionaba en su cintura, y sin más que decir, se acercó y la besó tiernamente, siguiendo la tradición del beso bajo el muérdago.

Lo que Kari y Ken no sabían, era que dos personas miraban la escena sin saber la verdad detrás de ésta.

Tk apretó los dientes y observó furioso. Ken y Hikari compartiendo un beso; ¡cómo le ardía la sangre! Prefirió irse antes de lastimar a alguien porque sabía que su autocontrol desaparecería si seguía observando.

Por su parte, Yolei miraba la escena dolida. Lagrimas de rabia descendían por su rostro, mientras veía a su supuesta amiga besar al chico de sus sueños. No soportó más y salió corriendo del lugar.

Era oficial: Tk y Yolei tenían el corazón roto.

─**0─**

─ Sora… ─ escuchó como susurraban su nombre ─ Soy Joe…por aquí ─ Sora se acercó al superior y lo notó preocupado.

─ ¿Qué pasa, superior Joe?

Joe se veía nervioso, bueno, más de lo habitual y eso preocupaba a la chica.

─Desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo…y pensé que esto del juego me daría la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

─ Vamos, Joe…dime.

─Bueno, es que yo…─ tomó una gran bocanada de aire ─ estoy enamorado de ti ─ Sora se sorprendió; eso sí no lo vio venir.

─ Joe, yo…

─ No debes explicarme nada; yo sé que estas enamorada de Tai y creo que deberías decírselo pronto ─ La chica guardó silencio por un instante; eso era cierto.

─ Yo…no sé cómo; me atemoriza perder su amistad…somos amigos desde siempre.

─ Yo también tenía ese miedo y aquí estoy…diciéndotelo, ¿eso arruinará nuestra amistad? ─ ella negó con la cabeza ─ ¿Ves? ─ Sora le sonrió agradecida.

─Gracias, Joe…se lo confesaré pronto─ hubo un silencio incómodo─ Joe… ¿desde cuándo…sientes eso por mi? ─ el futuro médico miró a la chica, sonriéndole tristemente.

─ Creo que…desde la primera aventura en el digimundo. En ese tiempo no le presté mucha atención porque pensaba que estaba mal, o sea…tú eras menor que yo ─ rió de manera triste ─ luego, cuando me había animado a confesarte mis sentimientos…comenzaste a salir con Yamato, así que ya no le vi caso, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió esa relación. Luego, ustedes rompieron y no me ilusioné porque sabía muy bien que tu siempre habías amado a Tai…entonces, solo quería decírtelo, para quitarme ese peso de mis hombros y estar más en paz conmigo mismo ─ Sora miró a su amigo con tristeza; odiaba cuando sus amigos estaban afligidos en especial, si ella era la causante ─ Yo sé que no me amas y está bien, en verdad, yo…solo quiero pedirte algo.

─ Lo que sea ─ respondió rápidamente, acercándose más a él.

─ Bésame… ─ Sora se sorprendió ─ No quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado o un oportunista, solo…quiero quedarme con un recuerdo tuyo y luego…volver a ser los amigos de siempre ─ dijo él ─ Claro que si no quieres…

─ Lo haré

─ ¿De verdad? ─ no podía creer lo que escuchaba; ¿de verdad había accedido a cumplirle ese deseo?

─ Sí ─ la chica rodeó el cuello de su amigo y rozó su nariz con la suya ─ ¿Listo?

─ Listo ─ le sonrió. Posicionó sus manos en su cintura y la besó como había soñado tantas veces. Tal vez ella no le correspondía sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento, no le importaba; sentiría que todo era real. Por su parte, Sora estaba besándole lo mejor que podía; quería que de alguna forma este beso sirviera para cerrar ese capítulo entre ellos, o por lo menos, le sirviera de consuelo al superior, quien no se merecía sufrir por amor. Joe acariciaba la espalda de la chica, mientras ella jugaba con su pelo, caricia que el chico estaba disfrutando, sin saber que tenían un espectador: Taichi Yagami.

Miraba la escena cargado de ira. No podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no podía, ¿Sora y Joe? ¡¿Cómo diantres pasó eso?! Estaba dolido, de verdad pensó que podría tener una oportunidad con Sora, ya que había roto con Yamato, pero se equivocó. Estaba harto de esperar por ella, de amarla en silencio, cuando ella siempre terminaba lastimándolo; parecía que disfrutaba hiriéndolo. No sufriría más por una mujer que no le correspondía…ya no más. Para no realizar un acto del que se arrepentirían después, decidió marcharse del lugar. Ya no podía seguir viendo eso.

─ Gracias, Sora ─ dijo recuperando el aliento después de tan apasionado beso.

─ De nada, Joe ─ respondió.

Ninguno de los dos podían imaginar las consecuencias que tendría ese beso más adelante.

─**0─**

─ Son buenos…no pudimos encontrarlos a todos─ escucharon que alguien se acercaba al campamento.

Yamato y Mimi se separaron de inmediato. ¡¿Qué diantres fue eso?! Lo que acababa de pasar carecía de toda lógica. No se entendían, es más, ¡no se soportaban! , pero eso no impidió que se besaran, que se acariciaran y quien sabe que más si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de dudas, de confusión y sobre todo, temor porque ambos sabían que habían disfrutado ese momento de pasión entre ellos.

─ ¡Mimi! ─ escuchó como la llamaba su compañera digital.

─ Palmon… ¿ya terminó el juego? ─ respondió distraídamente, aún aturdida por lo que había pasado entre ella y Yamato solo minutos antes.

─ Al parecer…solo pudimos encontrar a Izzy, Davis y Cody ─ respondió desilusionada. Mimi la consoló, mientras veía como sus tres amigos mencionados se acercaban a la fogata; Izzy y Cody comentando algo, mientras Davis se quejaba de algo en voz baja.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron Joe y Sora, algo extraños; se notaba que algo había pasado. El segundo en llegar fue Tai, quien no se veía muy feliz, se veía triste, casi…dolido. Sora de inmediato notó su semblante y corrió a él, para averiguar que le pasaba, pero el chico no le respondió. Simplemente, la miró dolido y pasó a su lado, dejando a una muy contrariada Sora.

Luego llegaron Hikari y Ken sonriéndose y charlando amenamente. Detrás de ellos, llegó Tk, notablemente enojado.

─ Tk, ¿Qué te pasa? ─ El chico no se inmutó.

─ No me pasa nada, Hikari ─ dirigió una mirada fría hacia Ken y se alejó de ellos.

Kari estaba sorprendida. ¿De cuando acá él la llamaba Hikari? Entre Tk y ella había demasiada confianza como para estar en términos formales.

─ ¿Qué le pasa? ─ preguntó Ken extrañado.

─ No sé; parece que está enojado.

Momentos después, llegó Yolei; era claro que había estado llorando.

─ Yolei, ¿Qué te ocurre? ─ preguntó nuevamente la elegida de la luz, preocupada por el estado de su amiga. Yolei la miró furiosa.

─ Eres la persona más hipócrita que conozco, Hikari ─ dijo.

A estas alturas, Kari ya estaba mortificada. ¿Qué se supone que hizo para que Tk y Yolei estuvieran enojados con ella? No le gustaba estar distanciada de sus amigos y menos sin saber que fue lo que hizo mal. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar las cosas sino tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había hecho?

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ preguntó Ken.

─ No tengo idea ─ Ken vio la preocupación en la mirada de la chica, por lo que se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

─ Todo se resolverá…vas a ver ─ Kari le regaló una sonrisa a Ken, sin percatarse, de las miradas atentas de Yolei y Tk que miraban disimuladamente a distancia, no muy felices con lo que veían.

─ ¡Ja! Es una clara victoria para el equipo humano ─ declaró Davis cuando los digimons que faltaban llegaron al campamento y se extrañó al sentir una especie de tensión entre algunos de sus amigos ─ Izzy, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ susurró el chico. El genio se encogió de hombros.

─ No tengo la menor idea; supongo que algo pasó mientras estábamos jugando ─ respondió de la misma forma.

─ Hay una tensión notoria en el aire ─ agregó Cody. Él, Davis e Izzy parecían ser los únicos fuera de ese ambiente hostil.

Y no se equivocaba. El ambiente en la fogata estaba tenso; se notaba que algo había cambiado. Mimi y Yamato se miraban a cada rato, aún confundidos y aturdidos por lo que pasó entre ellos. Sora se sentía algo incómoda; no solo por la confesión y beso con Joe, también por la actitud desconcertante de su mejor amigo, quien la ha estado ignorando desde que regresaron, y no tenía idea de por qué. Cada cierto tiempo, Tk miraba a Ken con recelo; no decía nada, simplemente miraba al chico, ignorando completamente a Kari que trataba de atrapar una de sus miradas. Yolei hacía algo parecido, sólo que miraba de manera más disimulada.

Eso no iba nada bien; se supone que el campamento era para pasar un momento agradable entre amigos, no para crear una distancia más grande entre ellos. En la mañana volverían al mundo real, al parecer, más distantes que nunca.

**First chapter done! Este es mi segundo fic de Digimon; que orgullo =D. Ojalá y les guste el comienzo de esta historia; no olviden dejar sus reviews :D, por favor. Me gusta leer sus opiniones.**

**Sin más que decir, **

**Bye!**


	2. Empiezan los problemas

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Esperaba impaciente fuera del aula. Las clases habían empezado, pero poco le importaba. Era lunes y desde que volvieron del digimundo, no había podido hablar con cierto chico castaño y de melena revuelta. Había estado evitando sus llamadas y cuando decidió aparecerse en su casa, él no estaba. No sabía que le había hecho para hacerlo enojar, pero algo era seguro, lo iba a averiguar. Sintió unos pasos apresurados hacia ella, giró la vista y lo vio. Sabía que, como siempre, llegaría tarde, por lo que optó por esperarlo. Cuando el chico la divisó, paró de golpe; trató de esquivarla para entrar al salón por dos sencillas razones: primero, el profesor lo iba a matar de seguro, y segundo, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

─ Sora…estamos tarde ─ dijo simplemente. Sora lo miró contrariada. No podía estar hablando en serio.

─ No me importa ─ respondió.

─Sora…

─ ¡No! ─dijo rotundamente ─ Quiero que me digas cuál es tu problema, ¿Qué te hice?

Tai se dedicó a mirarla por breves instantes. ¿Qué le hizo? Le había roto el corazón en muchas ocasiones y él nunca le reclamaba. Debía admitir que conocía a Sora y sabia que ella era incapaz de lastimar a alguien a propósito, pero eso no quitaba el daño que ella le causaba. Suspiró. Estaba siendo injusto con ella; ni siquiera sabía la causa de su enojo y notaba por su expresión, que estaba dolida por su actitud.

─ No me pasa nada, cielo, en serio ─ dijo refiriéndose a ella con ese apodo que el mismo le había otorgado─ Son problemas míos y traté de evitarte para no desquitarme contigo ─ mintió. Sora lo miró aun más preocupada.

─ ¿Qué clase de problemas? Dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar ─ ahí estaba, por eso la amaba tanto; ¡hasta sin querer lo enamoraba más!

─ _¡Basta! Ya tomaste una decisión y vas a superar a Sora, ¿entendido?_ ─ le sermoneó su conciencia─ No es nada, Sora, no te preocupes ─la chica lo miró no muy convencida ─ En serio…oye deberíamos entrar, tu estas bien con el profesor, pero a mi ¡va a asesinarme! ─ Sora rio ante el comentario.

─ Tienes razón

─ Sora… ¿te parece si nos vemos en la cancha de soccer después de clases? Necesito… decirte algo ─ el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero por lo que Joey le había dicho, existía la posibilidad de que supiera por donde venia el asunto.

─ Claro…ahí te veré ─ dijo y ambos entraron al salón sin decir nada más.

Luego de una pequeña reprimenda del profesor por su tardanza, los dos mejores amigos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, cerca de Mimi y Yamato.

Sora no podía concentrarse en la clase; estaba pensando en ese encuentro con Tai. Era el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentía por él; decirle a su mejor amigo que lo quería más allá de la amistad. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Solo debía esperar al final del día.

─**0─**

─ ¡Hikari! ─ La aludida miró a la persona que la llamaba.

─Buenos días, Davis, ¿Cómo estás? ─respondió algo desganada, algo muy raro en ella.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ preguntó inocentemente el chico. Hikari solo lo miró. ¿Qué le pasaba? Takeru y Yolei le pasaban.

─No es nada, Davis…es lunes, los lunes tienen ese efecto en las personas.

─ ¡Eso es cierto! Los lunes son lo peor. Debería existir una ley que…─ Hikari dejó de escucharlo, al vislumbrar a Inoue por el pasillo. Vio como la chica pasaba por su lado totalmente serena y sin voltear a verla una sola vez, siguió su camino ─…y así, todos seriamos felices ─terminó de decir el chico, totalmente ajeno al hecho de que la menor de los Yagami no le había prestado atención.

─ Es muy interesante tu punto, Davis ─ respondió distraídamente ─ ¿Me disculpas un momento? ─ sin esperar respuesta, tomó su mochila y corrió detrás de su amiga de aventuras ─ ¡Yolei! ─ gritó. La aludida apresuró el paso. Hikari no se daría por vencida, por lo menos no tan fácil. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que logró tomarla del brazo y girarla hacia ella─ ¡¿Qué…te pasa?! ─ articuló prácticamente sin aliento.

─ No pasa nada, Yagami, ¿ya me puedo marchar? ─ ¿Yagami? ¿Qué diantres?

─ Yolei, ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo no te he hecho nada.

─ Eres una chica hipócrita; esa es razón suficiente para tratarse como lo hago.

─ ¡Yo no soy hipócrita! ─ dijo enfurecida.

─ ¡Sí lo eres! Te haces pasar por la buena chica, la que no lastima ni a una mosca y apuñalas a tu supuesta amiga por la espalda. ¡Eres de lo peor! ─ rebatió aun mas enojada que la propia Hikari, quien la miraba aun mas confundida que antes. ¿¡Que fue lo que hizo!?

─Pero… ¿Qué hice? ¡Dime!

─ No vale la pena, solo…déjame en paz ─ y sin decir más, se alejó del lugar, dejando a una muy confundida y contrariada Hikari. Eventualmente, la chica recordó que tenía clases y comenzó a caminar de manera mecánica hacia su salón. Llegó a él y se sentó en su puesto sin salir de sus pensamientos. Poco tiempo después, llegó Davis hablándole de quien sabe qué cosa.

─ Hikari, ¿Takeru aún no llega? ─ preguntó casualmente. La chica salió de sus cavilaciones. Se había olvidado de Tk. Si algo caracterizaba al chico era su puntualidad, por lo que, era extraño que no estuviera ahí. Tal vez, estaba enfermo, se le presentó un problema o por primera vez en su vida llegaba tarde, o tal vez, solo tal vez…estaba evitándola. Eso no podía ser. La madurez de Takeru no le permitiría hacer algo tan infantil, solo porque estaba enojado, sabrá Dios por qué, con ella, ¿verdad? Tratando de apartar ese pensamiento, fijó la vista al frente, donde su profesor explicaba algo sobre trigonometría. Fue totalmente en vano; sería un día extremadamente largo.

─**0─**

Le encantaba ser un genio. Sus conocimientos lo ayudaban a crear grandes cosas, a solucionar problemas, a ayudar a los demás…pero en estos momentos, estaba agradecido por las ventajas que tenia esto en sus clases. ¡Terminó un examen de cálculo en 10 minutos cronometrados! Tenía prácticamente una hora libre. Aunque sentía algo de pena por sus amigos, bueno, por alguno de ellos, estaba seguro que Sora pasaría sin problemas; es casi tan inteligente como él, pero hablando de Yamato, Mimi y Taichi, los cuales no se vieron tan contentos por ese examen sorpresa, cabía la gran probabilidad de que reprobaran. Pero bueno, el punto era que tenía 50 minutos para seguir con sus "asuntos tecnológicos" y no los desaprovecharía, por lo que, automáticamente, se dirigió a su guarida: la sala de computación. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó unos pequeños hipidos provenientes del interior de la sala. Se debatió internamente si entraba o no. Al final, corrió un poco la puerta y pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

─ Yolei─ la chica dio un respingo─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¡Ay, Izzy! ¡Tantas cosas! ─ dijo para luego, largarse a llorar. Izzy se removió incómodo; no tenía mucha experiencia en consolar a los demás, pero era su amiga, algo debía hacer.

─ ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ─ La chica lo miró por unos segundos y asintió.

─ A mi…me gusta Ken ─ abrió los ojos como platos; eso no lo esperaba ─ pero, al parecer, a él, le gusta…Kari.

─ ¿Hikari? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo sabes que él gusta de ella? ─ aunque no estaba actualizado en los temas amorosos del grupo, estaba segurísimo de que si Hikari tuviera una relación sería con Takeru; ahí debía haber alguna clase de error.

─ Los vi besarse ─ Izzy estaba perplejo ─ Me enojé y he estado ignorándola, incluso la enfrenté y le dije que era una hipócrita; ahora me siento mal.

─ Y a Ken, ¿no le reclamaste nada?

─ Si le reclamo será obvio lo que siento por él, Izzy; sólo…lo he ignorado.

─ ¿Pero como pretendes saber la verdad, si no le das una oportunidad para que te expliquen? Estoy seguro que no todo es lo que parece.

─ ¿Y si lo es? ─ preguntó no muy convencida.

─ Entonces…sabrás que hacer, pero primero debes investigar, ¿no crees? ─ La chica lo pensó por unos instantes y luego, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

─ Como siempre, tienes razón, Izzy ─ dijo divertida ─ Gracias

─ Siempre es un placer ayudar ─ respondió él ─ Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

─ No me sentía de ánimos de ir y ya es muy tarde para asistir, así que, me quedaré aquí haciéndote compañía ─ dijo más animada que antes.

─ Muy bien; podrías ayudarme en un programa en el que trabajo, ¿te interesa?

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?─ y así, los dos amigos se enfrascaron en su propio mundo, olvidando todos los problemas que los aquejaban, por lo menos, por unos momentos.

─**0─**

Estúpido lunes. Todo le había salido mal. Primero, el despertador no sonó; tuvo que prácticamente atragantarse con su desayuno y correr hasta la escuela. Llegó a la escuela y se dio cuenta de algo grave: había olvidado su celular. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir un día completo sin su celular? ¡Eso era simplemente imposible! Entró a su salón y lo primero que vio fue un par de profundos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. En una de las esquinas del salón, se encontraba Yamato Ishida, apoyado en la pared. ¿Era normal que se viera tan sexy? Últimamente, no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos y eso la estaba preocupando, además de que el recuerdo de aquella noche en el campamento, no la dejaba en paz. Se sentó en su pupitre, de la manera más calmada que pudo, y respiró hondo; aún podía sentir la mirada del chico en su nuca y, aunque no quería admitirlo, la ponía nerviosa. Luego, de unos minutos, que para ella fueron eternos, el profesor hizo acto de presencia, habló por unos momentos, sobre el rendimiento, la atención en clase…y a la mitad del discurso, llegaron Sora y Tai, para el alivio de Mimi, ya que no tendría que soportar el día sola, porque Yamato no contaba como refuerzo e Izzy no le prestaba demasiada atención. Luego, el docente terminó su monologo, anunciando que en ese nefasto lunes, tendrían un examen sorpresa. Mimi estaba segura de que había reprobado. Ojala hubiera tenido el cerebro de Izzy, que terminó en menos de 10 minutos o hasta el de Sora, quien terminó 5 minutos después. Luego de entregar el examen, salió del aula más enojada que nunca y se dirigió a su casillero para sacar algunas cosas que necesitaría para su siguiente clase. Los pasillos estaban vacios, ya que todos los estudiantes, exceptuando su salón, estaban tomando clases. Cuando estaba por cerrar su casillero, vio a la persona a la que trataba de evadir acercándose a ella. Entró en pánico y por acto reflejo, abrió uno de sus libros y lo puso a la altura de su rostro, como si estuviera leyendo algo.

─ ¿Sabes? El libro no tiene poderes de invisibilidad ─ comentó de manera seria. Desde que vio que la castaña había entregado su examen, él entregó el suyo. Había dejado temas vacios y estaba casi seguro, de que lo poco que pudo llenar, estaba incorrecto, pero en esos momentos, le importaba un pepino el examen. Solo quería hablar con Mimi.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Ishida? ─ Le rebatió ella.

─ Quiero hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros en el campamento ─ tanto en el rostro del chico como en el de ella, apareció un tímido sonrojo.

─ No hay nada por decir…sabemos que solo fue un arranque de locura, además…ni a ti ni a mí nos gusto ─ mintió. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Había disfrutado esa cercanía con el rubio. Sólo de pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos, pero no lo admitiría, claro que no, jamás le subiría él ego a Yamato, ¡nunca!

─ ¿Dices que no te gustó? ─ preguntó de manera altanera, acercándose a ella, arrinconándola contra los casilleros ─ ¿y por qué no lo detuviste desde un principio? ─ Mimi olvidó como hablar. Estaba reviviendo esa sensación tan placentera y cálida que sintió esa noche en el campamento, al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Yamato cerró el poco espacio entre ellos y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, como lo había hecho esa noche. Debía admitir que añoraba besarla nuevamente; era una necesidad que crecía cada vez más y más. Mimi estaba despertando un sentimiento extraño para él; nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera con Sora, y eso lo contrariaba. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, tratando de sentirla lo más cerca posible. Cuando el aire se hizo escaso, rompieron el beso. Yamato abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada ambarina que denotaba enojo, tristeza y… ¿miedo?

─Yamato… deja de jugar conmigo, por favor ─ cerró su casillero y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Ishida pensativo. ¿Jugar con ella? No podría hacerlo. Estaba consciente de que ese sentimiento de rechazo y odio, se podría decir, que tenia hacia ella, estaba desapareciendo. Cuando la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón esa mañana, no puedo evitar pensar que Mimi era en verdad hermosa. Estaba empezando a creer que esto que sentía al ver a la chica era algo más que cariño, su orgullo no lo quería aceptar, pero era la realidad: Mimi Tachikawa lo tenía en un revoltijo de emociones.

─ ¿Viste eso? ¡Tachikawa besó a nuestro Yama! ¿Tomaste la foto? ─ dijo una chica que había presenciado todo.

─ Sí, debemos avisarle a nuestra presidenta. Hay que enseñarle a esta princesita que nadie se acerca a nuestro Yama y sale impune ─ dijo la otra chica.

Ambas chicas abandonaron sigilosamente el lugar.

─**0─**

No sabía si la clase fue larga, por su aburrido profesor o porque estaba distraído pensando en cierta pelimorada que había faltado a clases. Había visto a Yolei llegar al instituto, pero nunca entró a clases. Ella no era de las de faltar porque sí, es más, era siempre la primera en llegar, por lo que, Ken se extrañó y por eso, se encontraba recorriendo los abarrotados pasillos en busca de su amiga, que para rematar, parecía estar enojada con él y Hikari.

─ Te digo que no funcionará. Si haces eso, se reiniciará completo y se borrará la información ─ Ken se acercó rápido a la puerta de dónde provino la voz; era la de Yolei sin dudas.

─ Puede ser…, entonces, ¿qué propones? ─ esa era la voz de… ¿Izzy? ¿Qué hacia Yolei con Izzy? ¿Faltó a clases por estar con él? Una sensación desconocida se instaló en su pecho, una muy desagradable sensación. Corrió un poco la puerta un poco, para espiar. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban delante de un ordenador, ambos concentrados en él, pero de vez en cuando se miraban y reían, mientras se trataban con demasiada confianza, cosa que no agradó a Ken. El chico cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido. Era el colmo, él preocupándose por ella y ella de lo más contenta saltando clases para estar con Izzy. No sabía porque le molestó la escena que había visto momentos antes, pero de algo estaba seguro, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella había faltado a clases.

─**0─**

─ Espero que sea importante ─ dijo Jun Motomiya, algo irritada.

─ Vale la pena, presidenta, mire ─ la chica sacó su celular y le mostró la foto que habían tomado a Mimi y Yamato con anterioridad. Jun se acercó desganada, observó la foto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

─Pero… ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Díganme que eso es un montaje! ─ expresó furiosa.

─ No, no lo es Jun, nosotras lo presenciamos en vivo y en directo ─ la mayor de los Motomiya miró la fotografía indignada. Como presidenta del club de fans de Yamato Ishida, era su deber de velar por aquellas chicas ajenas al club que trataban de corromper a SU rubio, por lo que esta foto, la obligaba a actuar inmediatamente.

─ Chicas, corran la voz, reunión de emergencia, en el mismo lugar de siempre y en una hora. ¡Vayan! ─ Las dos chicas salieron corriendo por el pasillo inmediatamente. Jun miró al horizonte. ¿Cómo se atrevía Tachikawa a besar a su Yama? Eso era imperdonable. Se las iba a pagar, oh sí, y muy pronto.

─**0─**

Estaba impaciente. La ansiedad la estaba matando. Ya habían acabado las clases del día y se encontraba esperando a que Tai apareciera. Estaba nerviosa. Se había decidido a contarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero mientras el momento se acercaba, el miedo la consumía. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no le correspondía? No quería perder su amistad, pero tampoco quería vivir con esa duda que la agobiaba. Necesitaba decírselo. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Iba a ser valiente y se lo iba decir.

─ ¡Sora! ─ volteó para recibir a un muy agitado Tai ─ ¡Lo lamento tanto! La práctica se alargó y yo…

─ No hay problema, acabo de llegar ─ mintió. En realidad tenía un buen rato ahí. El moreno sonrió aliviado ─ Tai…yo quisiera decirte algo ─ ese era el momento de la verdad; debía decírselo ─ yo…

─ ¡Taichi! ─ Sora suspiró frustrada. Justo cuando se lo iba a decir alguien interrumpe. Las clases habían acabado ¿Por qué había personas aun ahí?

─ Hola, Akino ─ saludó Tai cordialmente cuando la chica llegó a su lado. Sora miró a la chica extrañada. La reconocía de una de sus clases. Era de su estatura, de pelo negro largo hasta media espalda, totalmente liso, de ojos marrones y rasgos finos; tenía que admitir que era linda ─ Sora, ella es Akino, Akino ella es mi mejor amiga Sora.

─ Ya nos habíamos visto, mucho gusto ─ dijo la recién llegada.

─ El placer es mío ─ respondió Sora cordialmente, sin dejarse de preguntar qué hacia esa chica ahí.

─ De ella quería hablarte, Sora. Como mi mejor amiga, quiero que te enteres de primero, ni siquiera Yamato lo sabe─ tomó la mano de Akino y Sora temió lo peor ─ Akino y yo estamos saliendo; somos novios oficiales, ¿no es genial, Sora?

**Chapter number 2: Done! Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero es que los estudios ocupan una gran parte de mi tiempo, pero en fin. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Díganme :D. Me encanta recibir reviews y espero que dejen muchos ** **3**

**También quiero agradecerles a **_**mimimatt26, maylu-liya, Adrit126, mimato05 y R-Ishida Tachikawa **_**por sus lindos reviews y a todos los que le han dado favs y follows a la historia. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Sin más que decir,**

**Bye!**


	3. ¿Todo bien? No en realidad

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

─0─

Sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones; una sensación asfixiante se instaló en su pecho. No podía ser cierto; no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

─ ¿Sora? ─ escuchó como Tai la llamaba. Hace unos minutos que le había contado sobre su reciente noviazgo y ella no había emitido una palabra desde entonces ─ ¿Qué te pasa?

─ Nada…es sólo que…me has tomado por sorpresa ─ dijo ella regalándole una forzada y falsa sonrisa, que al parecer, logró engañarlos ya que la nueva pareja le devolvió el gesto ─ Realmente…no me lo esperaba. Felicidades…

─ Gracias, Sora; me alegra que aceptes nuestra relación; sé lo importante que es tu opinión para Taichi ─dijo Akino. Se acercó al chico y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sora sintió unas ganas de llorar inmensas, pero tenía que ser fuerte; no se iba a derrumbar, por lo menos no frente a él.

─ Yo…me tengo que ir. Se me había olvidado que prometí ayudar a mi mamá con algunas cosas…nos vemos mañana ─ y sin esperar respuesta alguna de la pareja, pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, tratando de no dar indicios de lo destrozada que estaba por dentro.

En el preciso momento en que atravesó las puertas de la escuela, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad con Tai? Luego de un tiempo caminando, no pudo aguantar los sollozos que escapaban sin piedad de sus labios. Se detuvo en un parque y sacó su teléfono. Sus manos temblaban por los nervios y su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, por lo que fue prácticamente un milagro de que pudiera marcar el número que buscaba.

─ _Hola, has llamado a Mimi; ahora no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y te devolveré, Peace and love _─ Sora suspiró angustiada. ¿Dónde estaba Mimi cuando la necesitaba?

─ M-Mimi ─ habló quebradizamente; el llanto no la dejaba ni siquiera articular. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se tranquilizó por unos instantes ─ Soy Sora…por favor, te necesito amiga ─ cortó la llamada y siguió caminando hacia su hogar. Solo quería llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar y gritar todo que sentía; la tristeza la estaba consumiendo.

─0─

Había sido un día liberador. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que faltar a clases le haría tanto bien? Tk subía las escaleras de su edificio tranquilamente. Le había pedido de favor a su madre que lo dejara faltar a la escuela, alegando que se sentía algo asfixiado por todas las exigencias de sus estudios y que si no quería que su pequeño hijo terminara loco, debía dejarlo descansar. Su madre, no muy convencida, aceptó, no por las razones estúpidas que su hijo le había explicado, sino porque Tk era un gran estudiante y si necesitaba un día sabático; ella podría dárselo. El rubio había salido desde muy temprano. Había ido al parque, salió a comer, a jugar videojuegos, incluso había ido a jugar algo de basketball con unos chicos del vecindario. Después de un día tan relajante como ese, ya era momento de volver a casa. Llegó a su piso y de inmediato, vio una silueta sentada en la entrada de su apartamento. Se acercó más y reconoció a la persona: Hikari.

La menor de las Yagami se encontraba sentada en la puerta de los Takaishi, totalmente dormida. Aun usaba el uniforme de la escuela y tenia las rodillas flexionadas, al parecer, para poder encajar perfectamente entre los soportes de la puerta. Takeru la miró extrañado. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde y la escuela acababa a las 3. ¿Llevaba tres horas esperándolo? Porque obviamente había venido directamente desde la escuela. El chico se agachó a su altura; en momentos como ese era que caía en cuenta de que Hikari era en realidad hermana de Taichi.

─ Hikari… ─ comenzó a moverla delicadamente ─ Oye…despierta ─ la chica se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Takeru frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente en un pasillo? La zarandeó aun más fuerte. Hikari entreabrió los ojos y cuando reconoció al chico frente a ella, se incorporó rápidamente.

─ ¡Tk! ¡Por fin llegaste! ─ La chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Cuando llegó a la residencia Takaishi y nadie le atendió, comenzó a preocuparse; ni siquiera Yamato sabia del rubio menor ─ pensé que te había pasado algo ─ El rubio sonrió. Era típico de ella en preocuparse por las pequeñas cosas. Estuvo todo el día pensando en lo acontecido en el digimundo. Él quería a Hikari, pero si ella era feliz con otra persona, él debía apoyarla. No sabía por qué Kari no se lo había contado; ella y él eran muy unidos y se lo contaban todo, pero si Kari no se lo había comentado, sus razones debía tener, así que debía dejar su actitud infantil con ella.

─ No pasó nada; tenía unos asuntos que resolver, Kari ─ la chica lo miró extrañada. ¿Ya le decía Kari otra vez? Estaba empezando a pensar que el chico era bipolar.

─ ¿Ya me hablas? ¿No estás enojado conmigo? ─ el chico negó.

─ No…yo…quería pedirte perdón. Me desquité contigo sin razón.

─ ¿Se puede saber la razón?

─ No tiene importancia…lo importante es que, si tú me perdonas, ya todo volverá a la normalidad, ¿Qué dices? ─ la chica lo miró divertida.

─ No lo sé… ¿Por qué debería? ─ el chico simplemente le siguió el juego.

─ Porque es imposible estar enojada con un galanazo como yo ─ dijo sonriéndole pícaramente. Ella solo rió.

─ Eres un tonto ─ el chico estuvo de acuerdo. Luego de eso, Tk la invitó a pasar, pero ella se negó; había perdido la mitad de la tarde esperándolo y ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que, se despidió del chico y se marchó a su hogar. Cuando llegó a su residencia, saludó a sus padres, se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Bien, ya estaba en paz con uno, faltaba una persona más.

─ Ahí voy, Yolei Inoue…

─0─

─ ¡Sora, ya llegué! ─ no obtuvo respuesta. Miró el reloj; ya era tarde. Su hija no era de las de llegar tarde sin avisar, por lo que, su instinto maternal se encendió ─ ¿Sora? ─ no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcar al celular de su hija, escuchó un sollozo; provenía de la habitación de Sora. Aunque respiró aliviada, no pudo dejar de preocuparse. Al parecer, su hija estaba llorando, cosa muy rara en ella. Dejó el teléfono de lado, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sora y tocó levemente ─ Hija, ¿estás bien? ─ no recibió respuesta. Toshiko abrió la puerta levemente y vio a la adolescente arropada de pies a cabeza en su cama, temblando levemente debajo de las sabanas. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su única hija ─ Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? ─ la joven siguió sollozando por unos instantes, inmóvil… ─ Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ─ La chica lo dudó por unos instantes, pero terminó saliendo de las sabanas y sentándose en la cama al lado de su madre. Toshiko miró la apariencia de su hija; tenía los ojos rojos, su rostro estaba adornado por los rastros de lagrimas y su cabello estaba realmente desordenado ─ Cuéntame que pasó ─ y así, Sora le contó todo. La relación con su madre había mejorado a tal punto, que ya confiaba en ella para contarles cada uno de sus problemas.

─ Y eso…fue lo que pasó ─ terminó de contar. Toshiko la miró comprensivamente.

─ Mi vida…no eres la primera ni serás la ultima con un corazón roto ─ comenzó a decir ─ Todo pasa por una razón y esto, no es la excepción.

─ ¿Y cuál es la razón de esto? ─ preguntó.

─ No lo sé, pero con el tiempo lo averiguarás ─ Sora le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba la nueva relación que tenia con su madre ─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

─ No mucho, pero gracias ─ le respondió. Toshiko sonrió.

─ En ese caso, iré a prepararte tu platillo favorito para cenar, ¿te parece? ─ la chica asintió. Su madre salió de la habitación.

La charla con su madre la había ayudado algo, pero no lo suficiente. Aun sentía el corazón destrozado en miles de pedacitos. Solo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para verlo todos los días con ella? Dos palabras: Infinita Tortura.

─0─

¡Que día tan largo! A parte de que estuvo incomunicada sin su celular, tuvo que pasar todo el día evitando a cierto rubio. ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a besarla? Como si no tuviera suficiente con el enredo que tenia después de esa noche en el campamento, ahora, no contento con mirarla de una manera que le ponía la piel de gallina, la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: su situación era patética; no podía esconderse de él. Primero, estaba en casi todas sus clases y segundo, pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos; no tenia escapatoria. Pero había un detalle que no sabía y le aterraba averiguar: ¿Qué sentía Yamato por ella? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué sentía ella por Yamato? Antes del campamento, podría haber respondido sin titubear y decir que la relación entre ella y el era de _amienemigos_, mas enemigos que amigos, pero ahora no estaba segura. Cada vez que él la miraba, un extraño escalofrío recorría todo su ser y cuando la besada, oh Dios, cuando la besaba, era inexplicable lo que sentía, pero… ¿y él? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Solo jugaba con ella o le pasaba lo mismo? Era un misterio.

─ ¡Mimi, que bueno que has llegado a casa! ─ Su madre la sacó de su ensoñación. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuando había llegado a su casa y mucho menos cuando sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su hogar ─ ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

─ Muy bien ─ no le diría que le fue de la patada, le montaría todo un interrogatorio y no estaba de humor para eso. Fue a su habitación, dejó sus cosas tiradas en su cama, para luego tomar una toalla y entrar al baño a ducharse. Luego de la ducha, se vistió y salió a cenar con sus padres. No estaba atenta a lo que le decían; aun seguía pensando en su problemática con Yamato. Luego de terminar la cena fue a su habitación y encendió su celular. Actualizaciones de aplicaciones, notificaciones de facebook… ¿un mensaje de voz? ¿De Sora? Mimi escuchó atentamente el mensaje y se preocupó. Sora no lloraba por cualquier estupidez; algo serio debió haber pasado. Miró el reloj; eran casi las 8 de la noche; aún era temprano, además, Sora vivía unos pisos arriba. Tomó su abrigo, se puso los zapatos y tomó su celular; no le pasaba dos veces ─ Vuelvo en un rato, voy a casa de Sora.

─ Muy bien, querida ─ escuchó como respondió su madre.

En cuestión de dos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de los Takenouchi. Tocó el timbre y pronto fue recibida por Toshiko Takenouchi.

─ Buenas noches, Mimi, ¿Cómo has estado?

─ Muy bien, gracias… ¿Se encuentra Sora? ─ la mujer la miró algo contrariada.

─ Veras Mimi…Sora no está de muy bien ánimo.

─ Lo sé; por eso estoy aquí ─respondió sonriente.

─ En ese caso, pasa; está en su habitación ─ Mimi sonrió agradecida, entró al hogar de los Takenouchi y se dirigió a una habitación que ella conocía muy bien.

─ ¿Sora? ─ dijo mientras abría la puerta.

─ ¡Mimi! ─ exclamó Sora en el momento que la vio. Se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su amiga fuertemente. La había necesitado tanto, lo que le recordaba…

─ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué el golpe? ─ se quejó la castaña por el pequeño zape que le dio la pelirroja en la frente.

─ ¡Tengo toda la tarde tratando de localizarte! ─ respondió molesta.

─ Lo siento; me había olvidado mi celular en casa ─ Mimi observó a su mejor amiga detenidamente; se veía mal ─ Lo importante es que estoy aquí ─ dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama de la pelirroja ─ Dime que ha pasado ─ el semblante de Sora se apaciguó un poco.

─ Yo…iba a declararme hoy…a Tai ─ Mimi se sorprendió.

─ Y… ¿Qué pasó? ─ Sora desvió la mirada.

─ Alguien me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

─ Eso no es un problema, Sorita. Mañana buscas otra oportunidad y se lo dices, no es el…

─ Fui interrumpida por su novia ─ Mimi abrió los ojos en shock.

─ ¿Tai tiene novia? ─ Sora simplemente asintió. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Miró a Sora y vio como unas rebeldes lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó ─ Amiga…

─ Me sentí tan estúpida, Mimi. ¿Cómo pude pensar que se fijaría en mi? Yo no soy el tipo de chica de él ni de ningún chico porque yo…

─ ¡Whoa! Hold on ─ exclamó Mimi en inglés ─ Que estés triste no te da derecho a desvalorizarte. Sora, eres una chica hermosa y atlética. Eres inteligente, dulce, amorosa, confiable…cualquier chico seria afortunado de tenerte, ¿sí? Así que, no quiero escucharte decir eso otra vez. Estoy segura de que hay alguien que está detrás de ti ─ bromeó la castaña, esperando una exclamación de reproche o algo así por parte de su amiga, pero nada llegó, al contrario, Sora se sonrojó y Mimi lo comprendió ─ ¡Picarona! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ─ Sora dudó si decirle o no ─ Sora, por favor, dime ─ Sora suspiró.

─ Es Jou ─ Mimi casi se cae de la cama ─ Se me declaró en el campamento.

─ ¡Sabia que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos! ─ celebró ─ ¿Qué pasó después de que se te declaró?

─ Me dijo que no esperaba nada de mí, que sabía que yo quería a Tai y que simplemente quería decírmelo y me pidió que…para cerrar ese ciclo en él…yo…─ pasaron los segundos y Sora no hablaba.

─ ¡Por Dios, mujer! ¡Termina de hablar! ─ la paciencia no era uno de los fuertes de la castaña.

─ Me dijo que lo besara…

─ Y… ─ si Sora no terminaba de hablar, le iba a dar algo.

─ Nos besamos ─ Mimi quedó sin habla.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Sora afirmó ─ ¿Y qué sentiste?

─ ¿Qué voy a sentir? Solo lo veo como un amigo, Mimi.

─ Es una lástima; ustedes dos harían una linda pareja ─ Sora se sonrojó.

─ Nos estamos desviando del tema; aquí estábamos hablando de Tai y su novia ─ dijo rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema ─ No sé cómo voy a poder soportar verlos juntos ─ dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

─ Vas a poder, Sora. No eres ninguna cobarde; tu enfrentas tus problemas y los vences. Así eres ─ golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de su amiga ─ al principio, será difícil, pero con el tiempo, todo mejorara ─ Sora meditó las palabras de su amiga y sonrió. Mimi tenía razón.

─ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, amiga? ─ Mimi sonrió.

─ Muchas cosas, pero por ahora, diremos que nada.

Ambas amigas rieron. Eran muy afortunadas de tenerse una a la otra, en las buenas y las malas.

─0─

Revisaba su facebook distraídamente. Estaba pensando en todo el embrollo que había causado por adelantarse a los acontecimientos. No sabía cómo hablaría con Hikari. Honestamente, la había tratado horrible y comprendería si la chica no la quería ver ni en pintura, pero tenía una excusa; el amor vuelve tontos a muchos y ella estaba en ese grupo. Siguió revisando su página de inicio; tal vez algún chisme la distraía un rato.

_Taichi Yagami tiene una relación con Akino Marimoto._

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. ¿Tai en una relación con esa…insufrible? Este tema debía ser tema de conversación en la mañana.

Siguió revisando, pero no encontró nada de interés. Suspiró desganada. Buscó en el chat a ver si encontraba alguien con quien charlar y como si fueran azares del destino, solo había una persona conectada: Ken Ichijouji.

_**Yolei Inoue**_

_Hola =)_

_**Ken Ichijouji**_

_Hola_

_**Yolei Inoue**_

_Yo… quería disculparme por haber sido tan infantil contigo; no era mi intención._

_**Ken Ichijouji**_

…_.._

_No es nada, acepto tus disculpas, pero…_

_¿Ya te disculpaste con Kari?_

_**Yolei Inoue**_

_Uno a la vez, por favor =/_

_**Ken Ichijouji**_

_Jajajajajaja_

_**Yolei Inoue**_

_Entonces, ¿me perdonas?_

_**Ken Ichijouji**_

_Si_

_**Yolei Inoue**_

_BINGO =D_

Los chicos siguieron charlando de cosas triviales, sin mencionar varias dudas que los aquejaban. Ken quería preguntarle qué pasaba entre Izzy y ella, pero no se sentía con el derecho para hacerlo, así que lo dejó pasar…por ahora. Encontraríauna forma de saber.

─0─

Como era habitual en él, estaba en la escuela desde muy temprano. Le gustaba llegar y encerrarse en el laboratorio de computación; era su manera de prepararse para lo que podría acontecer en el día. Encendió su portátil y comenzó a revisar su facebook. No buscaba nada en específico; solo miraba publicación por publicación algo interesante.

_**Taichi Yagami tiene una relación con Akino Marimoto.**_

¿Qué? ¿A Tai no le gustaba Sora? Ere increíble como en menos de dos segundos se sentía tan…desubicado. Nunca entendería el amor.

Resignado, abrió su correo electrónico. La mayoría eran de actualizaciones de las redes sociales, memos del club de electrónica o mensajes de autoayuda de diferentes contactos…nada nuevo, pero luego, miró mas detenidamente y encontró un correo de… ¿Genai?

─ ¿Qué querrá? ─ cuando recibía un e-mail de Genai, se angustiaba automáticamente. No siempre era para dar malas noticias, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba marcado como importante…

Sin perder tiempo, lo leyó. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Debía reunir a los muchachos e informarle la situación.

─ Aquí vamos de nuevo…

─0─

Lo que le pasaba con Mimi no era nada normal para él. Nunca, en sus 17 años, una chica le había quitado el sueño. Se suponía que no se llevaban bien, que no la quería cerca de él, pero después de haber compartido dos apasionados e inolvidables besos con la castaña, sentía que no podía vivir mucho tiempo sin ella. ¡Ya sonaba como un estúpido protagonista de telenovela!

─ ¡Yamato! No me estas escuchando─ escuchó como Tai se quejaba a su lado. Yamato solo rodó los ojos.

─ Sí te escuché ─ dijo el rubio, restándole importancia ─ Estas saliendo con una chica para tratar de olvidarte de Sora ─ Tai lo miró indignado.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ chilló el moreno.

─ ¿En serio? ─ le rebatió el chico irónicamente ─ ¿Cómo se apellida? ─ El moreno abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero la cerró de inmediato.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ masculló. Yamato solo miró divertido. Tai lo sorprendía cada día más, ¿Cómo no te sabes el apellido de la persona con la que sales?

─ Hola, Matt ─ escuchó como una voz chillona y muy conocida para él le hablaba.

─ Hola, Jun ─ listo, la había saludado; no le daría razones para entablar una conversación.

─ Te tengo una sorpresa ─ oh no…nunca, de los jamases, las sorpresas de Jun habían sido gratas para él ─ Pronto la verás y creo que te gustará; te quitará un estorbo de encima─ ¿Un estorbo de encima? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la chica se marchó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro que le causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

─ ¡Marimoto! ¡Es Marimoto! ─ escuchó como exclamó Tai a su lado, pero no le importó, ya que en ese preciso momento, divisó a la causante de sus desvelos.

Mimi venia tan hermosa como siempre. Su pelo suelto, liso hasta la mitad, para luego llegar a su fin onduladamente. Su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, por lo que, se apreciaba su belleza natural y el uniforme… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo un uniforme podría quedarle tan bien a alguien? Definitivamente…Mimi lo había flechado e inconscientemente, sonrioo como un bobo enamorado ante ese pensamiento.

Mimi levantó la vista y encontró a Yamato sonriéndole. Se extrañó sobremanera y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, escuchó que la llamaban.

─ ¡Tachikawa! ─ llamó Jun, desde el medio del pasillo. Al escuchar el grito de la mayor de los Motomiya, todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a Mimi y a ella, frente a frente, en el medio del pasillo. Mimi la miró contrariada. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta loca? ─ Ya llegó el momento.

La castaña miró a la chica aun más extrañada. ¿Momento de qué? De repente, sintió como un líquido caía sobre ella y la empapaba de pies a cabeza. Se frotó los ojos tratando de aclararse la vista y trató de comprender que era lo que había pasado. Salió un poco de su asombro y palpó el liquido que la había manchado, era… pintura verde.

Escuchaba como las personas a su alrededor se reían y se burlaban cruelmente de ella; nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. Jun se acercó sonriente hacia ella y la miró altaneramente.

─ ¿Por qué…? Tú… ─ trató de articular en vano la castaña. Sentía como las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas.

─ Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con Yamato.

Mimi sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso Yamato…estaba detrás de todo esto? Ahora todo tenía sentido; por eso le sonrió cuando llegó…se estaba burlando de ella. Mimi miró a Yamato dolida, estaba a segundos de romper en llanto. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ella que pensaba que entre él y ella existía algo, pero se equivocó. Se sentía una tonta. No solo jugó con ella, también la convirtió en el hazmerreír de la escuela.

Por su parte, Yamato estaba horrorizado. ¿Cómo no entendió la indirecta de Jun? Debía haber anticipado que alguna de sus psicópatas fans, notaría su reciente interés en Mimi. Se sentía realmente culpable y se sintió aun peor, cuando vio como Mimi le miraba. El labio inferior de la castaña temblaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos se miraban vidriosos, lo miraba dolido…ya ahí fue que lo entendió; ella pensaba que él estaba detrás de todo. Yamato se sintió morir cuando la vio llorar.

─ ¡Cállense todos! ¡No es divertido! ─ escuchó como Tai gritaba. Lo vio llegar al lado de Mimi, quien no dejaba de mirarlo de la manera más desgarradora posible; esa mirada lo tenía paralizado. El castaño se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Mimi con ella, sacándola del pasillo y alejándola de todo el alboroto y las burlas que llenaban el pasillo. Mientras la sacaba de la escuela, se encontraron con Sora en la entrada, quien la miró preocupada

─ ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? ─ Mimi miró a su amiga y se abalanzó a abrazarla, llorando amargamente. La pelirroja aceptó el abrazo, sin importarle mancharse ella tembien y miró a Tai confundida.

─ La hermana de Davis le hizo una broma de mal gusto ─ dijo notablemente enojado.

─ S-Sora…vámonos de aquí, por favor ─ la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y, luego de decirle a Tai que cualquier cosa ella le haría saber, se marchó de la escuela con la castaña aun alterada.

Yamato la vio partir. Luego de que Tai sacara a Mimi del lugar, el rubio, furioso, buscó a Jun por todos lados y no la encontró; la muy cobarde había escapado. Se sentía increíblemente mal. ¿Cómo pudo todo salirse de control tan rápidamente? No lo sabía, pero no era una sensación muy linda ver a la chica de la que estas enamorado llorar desconsoladamente. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¿De Mimi? Suspiró derrotado. No lo podía creer…estaba enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un muy interesante capitulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y que han dado favs y follows, significa muchísimo. Please, dejen sus reviews y díganme que les gustó, que no les gustó o lo que se les ocurra acerca de la historia; los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y representan un gran incentivo a la hora de escribir el próximo capítulo. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tomar un poquito de su tiempo y leer esta historia; no saben lo que eso significa =D. Hasta la próxima actualización, Bye!**


End file.
